greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Green Lantern (Vol 4) 40
Synopsis for "Agent Orange: Part Two" In the ruins of Xanshi, Fatality thinks about her life. She spent years training under the Warlords of Okaara and was offplanet when John Stewart failed to stop a blink bomb from destroying Xanshi. The loss of her mother, brother, and homeworld made a hole in her heart, and she swore revenge on all Green Lanterns. Now, thanks to the Zamarons, she is going to do something she has never done: forgive John Stewart. She instructs her ring to take her to Okaara. On Oa, the Guardians debate on whether or not to end the Vega system ban. The last time they faced the orange light, it nearly drained their power. It also risks the pacts with the Psions and the Spider Guild, but Scar is insistent that Agent Orange must be stopped and that they must go as well. One of the Guardians, however, notes that Scar's insistence on facing the Lantern Corps has so far done nothing. A team of Green Lanterns head out under the Guardians, but Scar remains on Oa, as she is ill. In Space Sector 3454, Gretti, the Green Lantern of Sector 2828, is informed by Salakk to return to his home sector to greet the Guardians on Okaara. Gretti is less than pleased, as his people are nomadic in nature and rarely stay in one place for long. Additionally, all Gretti did in Sector 2828 was chase criminals to the Vega system and be forced to let them escape. Nonetheless, Gretti complies with his orders and departs for Okaara. Meanwhile, panic sweeps across the Vega system as the Guardians inform the planets inhabitants that the ban on Vega has been repealed. Slavers, murderers, smugglers, and all the like begin attempts to flee before the Green Lanterns arrive. Several ships are stopped by the Lanterns who are passing through to Okaara. Some of the Lanterns comment that Voz will be busy in the coming weeks. However, Agent Orange takes priority for the moment. Hal, who is on the team so that the Guardians can see the power of the Blue Lantern Ring, talks with John about how the ring keeps distracting him. John wonders if the Blue ring can see the future, as it told John he would see Katma Tui again. Suddenly, the Blue Lantern Ring takes over completely. Hal sees images of his friends in the Justice League, Carol Ferris, and Cowgirl. He decided to hope for world peace, but the ring rejects his hope as insincere, and Hal crash lands on Okaara. Gretti is already there, with a sarcastic welcome for Hal's crash landing. He inquires about the ring, and says that Hal's claim of a long story are familiar aspects of the Earthmen. Gretti's sarcasm quickly takes a back seat as his ring begins charging beyond 100%, and the Guardians adivse Gretti to keep his distance from Hal. Gretti welcomes the Guardians to Okaara, and tells them about the Forest of Weeds, where no one ventures as it is dangerous. The Guardians destroy the weeds and reveal the palace of the Orange Lanterns. They instruct Larfleeze come out without his rings and surrendur. Larfleeze tells them to go away, and when they refuse, he releases his Orange Lanterns, which include the Controllers that disturbed Larfleeze. However, the Orange Lanterns begin draining the energy from the constructs of both the Green Lanterns and the Guardians. Even Torquemada's magics are drained as well. Four of the Orange Lanterns grab Gretti and kill him. His ring initates a sector scan for a replacement, but one of the Orange Lanterns eats the ring and begins absorbing it. In its place, and orange construct of Gretti appears, now as an Orange Lantern. However, the Orange Lanterns soon discover that they cannot drain the power Hal's blue ring, and vines quickly drag Hal below ground. In the underground palace, Hal Jordan comes face to face with Agent Orange, the leader of the Orange Lantern Corps, who has never seen a blue ring before—and he wants it... Appearing in "Agent Orange: Part Two" Featured Characters *Hal Jordan Supporting Characters *Guardians of the Universe *Green Lantern Corps *John Stewart *Salaak *Gretti (Dies in this Issue) *Horoq Nnot *Larvox *Torquemada *Turytt *El'qa Squa Zreenah *Lok Neboora *Opto309V *Palaqua *Rori Stroh *Venizz *Barreer Wot Villains *Orange Lantern Corps *Larfleeze *Controllers *Blume *Glomulus *Scar Other Characters *Star Sapphire Corps *Fatality *'In Hal Jordan's Vision' *Justice League of America *Batman (Bruce Wayne) *Superman (Clark Kent) *The Flash (Barry Allen) *Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) *Wonder Woman *Carol Ferris *Jillian Pearlman Locations *Vega System *Okaara *Xanshi *Oa Items *Green Lantern Power Ring *Blue Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Ring *Orange Lantern Power Battery *Star Sapphire Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Synopsis for "Tales of The Orange Lanterns: Weed Killer" Larfleeze tells the story of one of his Orange Lanterns, Glomulus. Originating in Space Sector 2826, Glomulus was already a gluttonous being before he found his way into the hands of a tavern owner on Okaara. Used as a means to clean the place, Glomulus was only let out of his cage to eat the scraps of food which fell on the tavern floor. One day, when he was released, he ran afoul of an Okaaran warrior who threatened to eat him. Glomulus in turn ate the warrior, then ate everyone in the tavern. Free, he made his way to the Forbidden Forest of Weeds, where the orange light had been buried long ago. Smelling Larfleeze's meal, Glomulus entered Larfleeze's Palace, where he was consumed by Blume. His identity was replicated and stolen, and Glomulus became an Orange Lantern. Appearing in "Tales of The Orange Lanterns: Weed Killer" Featured Characters *Larfleeze (Narrator) *Glomulus Supporting Characters *Bructal *Blume Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Space Sector 2828 *Vega System *Okaara *Forbidden Forest of Weeds Items *Orange Lantern Power Ring Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=11300 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern_Vol_4_40 *http://www.comicvine.com/green-lantern-agent-orange-part-two/37-156080/ Category:Green Lantern (Volume 4) Category:Green Lantern: Agent Orange